Moving On
by JZero
Summary: Not complete romance, dominate couple is B/V.. its also a partial songfic, but that doesn't suffocate the fic... Can't explain it, you've just gotta read and find out on your own! I think that it's not bad! That is all~JZero


Hola! Guess it's been awhile since I've come out with a ficcie, but better late than never I'd say!!! This one is sort of odd in its own way. It's a combination song fic/romance with the YOU KNOW WHO couple!! Only B/V cause their fics are the best. Anyhoo, you'll find this fic a little different. It was inspired by a Rascal Flatts song.. but even if you don't like B/V fics, still read, cause they aren't the only ones in this. This story involves ALL members of DBZ!!

11/20/00 ~JZero

He didn't attempt to supress a growl as her small hands tightened around his neck.

"How am I expected to be comfortable in something that doesn't allow me to breathe?"

"You'll figure it out," she said, smirking.

"Do I have to go to this damn thing? As if I care about some dull reunion. I don't miss any of them and I don't care if they miss me!" Bulma smiled and looked up into his deep black eyes that were permanently narrow.

"Well, number one, we're going because I miss them and number two they don't miss YOU!!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and he raised an eyebrow. "How could anyone miss an arrogant bastard who spends his days making sure that everyone's unhappy?" She moved her face closer to his and Vegeta smirked.

"Hmph, making sure everyone's unhappy? That sounds a LOT like you bitch." Inches apart, Bulma smiled.

"You say I'm a bitch like it's a bad thing." Their lips met and needless to say, Vegeta had to redo his tie thirty minutes later.

Looking at her watch, she could tell they were going to be late. She smoothed the red satin that framed her sleek figure and turned to make sure that Vegeta was behind her. He was, with that same annoyed look he always wore when she made him do something he didn't want to do.

"Wow mom, you look good!" Trunks said.

"Thanks hun, where's your sister?"

"She's in her room playing with those Sailor Moon dolls. Goten and me are going to watch a movie."

"It's Goten and I, and you'd better watch your sister while we're gone, because we probably won't be home till late. NO sparring in the house, NO flying in the house, and absolutely no attempts of cooking. If you're hungry you call for pizza, the number's on the fridge."

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Trunks replied, starting to leave. Bulma's eyes narrowed and Trunks realized he had made a grave mistake.

"DID you understand me young man?" She said quietly with utter seriousness. Trunks turned slowly and nodded. 

"Yes ma'am," he whispered.

"I didn't hear you," she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"YES MA'AM!" He said. Bulma smiled and hugged him.

"That's more like it! Alright, we're out, I love you," she said.

"Love you too mom," Trunks said, glad that he hadn't felt his mother's true wrath.

"Hey Trunks, are ya coming? I wanna eat!" Goten shouted from the next room.

"Bye Dad!" Trunks shouted hurriedly and was gone in seconds, leaving Bulma to stare at Vegeta with a rather angry look on her face. 

"What the hell's your problem woman?" Vegeta said, looking at her blankly.

"You are teaching Trunks disrespect! Did you see the way he rolled his eyes at me?" Vegeta smirked.

"Yes, he's just like his father," Vegeta replied. Bulma turned and walked out the door without a word. Vegeta took his time to follow her, knowing that by doing this he would only piss her off more.

The building was lit up brightly by the yellow lights that filled it. People were entering from the front in an odd procession of characters. Bulma stepped out of the hover car carefully so as not to mess up her dress. Vegeta exited the car more roughly, nearly tipping the thing over. He walked up to her and huffed in his usual temperament. He hated social things and this one topped the chart. All of the Zed warriors were coming together for a reunion. Except for a few such as Trunks and Goten who preferred to stay home and watch movies to a big stuffy social event. Vegeta couldn't thing of one person that would be present that he would actually like. Then again, he didn't really LIKE anyone.

Bulma stepped up to Vegeta and hurriedly straightened his collar, tightened his tie and picked off invisible lint. Finally she stepped back and contemplated his appearance.

'Damn,' she thought. 'That man looks good in a suit.'

"Well, can we go and get this over with?" Vegeta questioned with growing annoyance. Bulma smiled and nodded. Vegeta turned to go.

"Wait just a second!" Bulma said, crossing her arms. Vegeta turned around, uncertain of what she meant. "If we're going, we're going formally as a COUPLE. Come here!" It was more of a command then a request but Vegeta didn't yield to it. "Now put your arm around mine like this… good, NOW we can go." Vegeta smirked as they walked the steps up to the big building.

"You're going to get it when we get home woman," he said.

"I'm looking forward to it," she replied coyly. Vegeta's eyes widened and they stepped in.

The room was a buzz with people. Old faces emerged from the thick concentration and Bulma found herself smiling. She looked over to Vegeta and realized he was completely on edge. She gave his arm a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry about it, I won't make you do anything that you don't want to do. If you want, we can sit in the corner until it's over," she whispered. He looked at her with relief. However, before they could make their escape to the corner, a very familiar figure came forward.

"Hi ya, Bulma! Gee you look great! I'm so glad you and Vegeta could come!" The man smiled with obvious enthusiasm.

"Hey Goku!" Bulma said. Detaching herself from Vegeta's arm, she walked up and hugged the big man.

"Where's ChiChi?" she asked, looking around. Goku gestured to a crowd nearby and Bulma saw her. She looked the same as she ever did. Her nearly eternal youth beamed through a plain but pretty face. She was conversing softly with Videl. The lights flashed and Bulma looked at Goku curiously.

"There's something special that's supposed to happen. Do you wanna sit with me and ChiChi?" Vegeta started to speak but was silenced by an elbow to the ribs.

"We'd love to," Bulma said and they followed Goku to a side table. Bulma took a minute to survey the room. It seemed they were all here. Piccolo, Tien, Chaozu, Gohan, Krillin, Eighteen, Videl, Mr. Satan, Master Roshi, Oolong, everyone. Bulma's parents were in the crowd and she waved to her father who smiled back. Yamch with Puaru on his shoulder, seemed to be talking to some girl. Bulma could only guess who was the flavor of the week. Other friends and relatives filled the room.

Bulma took her seat next to a tense Vegeta.

"Calm down, it will be over soon," she whispered soothingly. He looked down at her seriously.

"Why am I here?" The question struck her as odd and she looked at him with surprise. She took a moment to think on it and then, just as she was about to reply, the lights dimmed and everyone got very quieted.

Suddenly a single spotlight shined on a lecturn positioned in the middle of the room. A bald head poked up from behind it and soon was visible to the audience. Krillin smiled widely.

"Hello ladie s and gentleman, I'm here to address you all. Just give me a second cause I'm nervous." There was a murmur of laughter and then all was quiet once again. "We're here to reunite those who have at one time or another fought powerful forces in order to save our planet. Some here tonight have not always been on our side, but we've all, at one time or another, united for the salvation of Earth. Gohan and I thought about how best to show the roots of our entire story, the beginning of it." Krillin picked up a small box like device and there was a click. Immediately a projector turned on and displayed a picture of a single dragon ball on a white screen behind him.

"This ladies and gentlemen, is the single driving force that has kept most of us alive through the years. It's a dragon ball, and the foundation of everything we've ever lived for, or died for, for that matter!" There was a click and then a picture of Goku as a little boy was displayed on the screen. Bulma smiled, remembering the child she had met so long ago.

"This is Goku, the basis of every battle we've ever fought." With another click there was a picture of Bulma in her old outfit with her hair up in a ponytail braid. She was smiling and holding a gun in one hand and a dragon ball in the other. Bulma's eyes widened, she couldn't figure out why they had put her in there.

"And this is Bulma, the other main character in our story." There was a pause and Krillin smiled at her, but Bulma was still in shock. "These two have been the back bone of anything we've ever done. Goku's always been there to save the day and Bulma's always been there to make sure we knew exactly what we were supposed to be doing. Sure Buma hasn't been able to fight but that hasn't held her back. She was with us at Namek, she was with us when Trunks arrived and destroyed Freiza, she reprogrammed Sixteen for the Cell games, she created the Brute ray and more importantly the Dragon Ball radar. She even helped Goku learn to distinguish between a girl and a boy." Everyone except for Vegeta laughed and turned to a blushing Goku.

"And so, before we continue our story, we'd like for Goku and Bulma to come out here to the middle of the dance floor." Bulma got up slowly and followed a nervous Goku to the middle of the floor. "This is for the two people who started this whole thing." Krillin said, his face beaming.

I a moment there was the sound of a piano playing in the background. Bulma looked at Goku in curiosity. Goku looked at her confused and then smiled.

"Would you like to dance?" Goku said, bowing dramatically. Bulma smiled, displaying her perfect teeth.

"Of course I would." She stepped forward and put Goku's hand in hers. Goku smiled nervously.

"Alright, here goes nothing," he said. With a cautious step, he began to lead and they danced. 

__

I've dealt with my ghosts and I've faced all my demons

Finally content with a past I regret

I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness

For once I'm at peace with myself

I've been burdened with blame

Trapped in the past for too long

I'm moving on

Yamucha watched as the two friends skirted the dance floor in a graceful display of bronze and beauty. Bulma's crimson satin dress floated around her gently and Goku seemed to be keeping up. He couldn't help but grin as he watched the two. Remembering things from the past.

He thought of the first time he had seen her, the blue haired beauty. He had turned bright red in the face and become immobile, allowing a young Goku to take him out. She had been his first girlfriend and she had been loyal. Yamucha looked down at the floor sadly as he thought about just how awful he had been to her.

__

I've lived in this place and I know all the faces

Each one is different but they're always the same

They mean me no harm but it's time that I face it

They'll never allow me to change

But I never dreamed home would end up where I don't belong

I'm moving on

Vegeta watched his wife in the peak of her beauty and found himself envious of Kakerot. He thought of the first time he had met her, a long time ago on Namek. Just one scared girl who had his precious dragon ball, and now.. He remembered coming to Earth, and expecting to be shunned by every inhabitant. Then that gorgeous girl had walked right up to him and told him that he could stay with her family. The people of Earth were so forgiving. They had allowed him to become a good person and Vegeta found himself sometimes wishing that he had been born human. He shuddered at the thought and commenced to watching them dance while trying to keep a good scowl on his handsome features.

__

I'm moving on, at last I can see

Life has been patiently waiting for me

And I know, there's no guarantees

But I'm not alone

Krillin almost shed a tear. The sweet memories of a life that had been so carefree, so completely wonderful. True he was happy now, but those were the days that were immortal. Those were the days when there weren't alien beings that were intent on destroying the Earth or mad scientists dishing up some infinently powerful being.

No only a girl who wanted to wish for a boyfriend and a young boy with amazing powers and a heart to match them. Krillin sighed and realized that he was content now, because he had these wonderful memories. Now, he could live. He looked over to Eighteen and found peace as his heart skipped a beat. He wasn't alone either.

__

There comes a time, in everyone's life

When all you can see are the years passing by

And I have made up my mind that those days are gone

ChiChi watched her husband lead his best friend across the floor. She remembered meeting him at the tournament and getting him to promise to marry her. It was such a long time ago, but seeing Bulma and Goku together again brought back those memories. 

Gone now were those days, but they would last an eternity in her heart.

__

Maybe forgiveness will find me some way down this road

I'm moving on

I'm moving on

I'm moving on

Bulma sighed as they exited the building. The night air was chill and she drew herself close to Vegeta. They meandered down the way until it came time for Bulma to pull out a capsule. Vegeta growled and picked her up.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Vegeta smirked and ascended into the air.

"I'm not about to try and squeeze myself into that damned air car again." Bulma smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Vegeta, don't go home just yet, I need to talk to you." He looked down at her uncertainly and then shrugged.

"Where do you want to go then?"

"I don't care, just somewhere that's not home, a place where we can be alone for awhile." Vegeta nodded and flew forward into a nearly enveloping darkness. Finally after about a half hour of comfortable silence, Bulma felt the air swirl forward and realized they were descending. When they passed through the clouds and were finally on land again, she looked around curiously. What she found partially took her breath away. They were standing on the edge of an enormous cliff that overlooked a monotonous ocean. The sounds of the sea were a murmur below them as the waves broke gently on the shore. Moonlight seeped onto the top of the horizon, illuminating the thick blackness. Bulma sighed and leaned against Vegeta who looked down at her in silence. She looked up to him and smiled.

"Didn't you have something to tell me?" He said expectantly. She nodded and turned to him.

"I'm curious, why did you ask me, at the party… Well, why did you ask me why you were there?" Vegeta looked down at her seriously and for a moment didn't respond.

"I just didn't feel I should be there," he said, looking out to the sea. Bulma looked up at him, frowning slightly.

"Why would you think that?" she asked.

"I'm not a part of anything. I'm not a part of those people. I didn't belong there," he said. Bulma set her hands firmly on his shoulders and he moved his gaze from the shoreline to her face.

"Don't you know that you're just as much a part of it as anyone? You don't have to be the outsider all the time Vegeta, those people honestly care about you." Vegeta looked down at her, speechless for the moment and then turned away with a growl.

"How could anyone ever possibly care about me? I'm a cold-hearted killer. The first time I came in contact with these people, my intentions were genocide! How could they care about a person like that? Tell me!" She walked around until she was facing him again.

"Vegeta, Piccolo used to be the Demon King, we feared him. His only intention was to kill Goku. Now he's one of our good friends. Eighteen was once created to destroy Chikyuu, and now she's married to Krillin. You once came to take over Chikyuu, but now you're on our side. Kami knows everyone makes mistakes! That doesn't mean you can't change, and you have changed Vegeta. If you don't think anyone cares about you, then that means you've lost faith in me, because I do care about you Vegeta." He looked at her face for awhile, pondering what she had told him. He looked into her blue eyes and deep within them he could see his own reflection, enhanced by the moonlight.

"You care about me?" Vegeta asked curiously. Bulma smiled, and a tear escaped her eye.

"I love you baka," she replied. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up, sealing her words with a kiss. When they withdrew, Bulma looked up at him. "Do you believe me now?" Vegeta smirked and picked her up.

"Not yet," he said. "If you don't recall I promised you something before the party and you said you couldn't wait." Bulma laughed lightly. Vegeta ascended once more into the air with intentions of finding his own bed, and making sure that the one who loved him knew he felt the same way. 

Well I hope you liked my fic. I've got another one on the way. However, till then check out my site, sign the guestbook and goodwill to women! That is all!

~JZero www.topcities.com/anime/mai


End file.
